


Mirror Images

by The Wench (ClaudiaEdson)



Category: Rat Patrol
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaEdson/pseuds/The%20Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Published in Issue 5, Diverse Doings</p></blockquote>





	Mirror Images

 

 

_**Dietrich:** _

I think I loved him from the moment  
I met his eyes across the desert sands.  
My enemy.  
The man I must defeat.

 

But in another life  
We would have been lovers.  
Destined to go into battle as comrades  
And not as adversaries.

 

But in truth, we are  
Adversaries, and as such  
We are honor-bound to try  
To kill each other.

 

And if that day ever comes  
If my bullet finds its mark  
I will grieve, and go on.  
But nothing will ever be the same

 

                                                                                                _**Troy:**_

                                                                                                He’s my enemy.  
                                                                                                How the hell can you love a guy  
                                                                                                You’re trying so damned hard  
                                                                                                To kill?

 

                                                                                                If things were different  
                                                                                                I think we’d have been friends.  
                                                                                                Raising a glass in some bar off-duty  
                                                                                                While we shoot the breeze.

 

                                                                                                Instead we’re soldiers  
                                                                                                On opposite sides,  
                                                                                                Both of us doing our damndest  
                                                                                                To kill each other.

 

                                                                                                We’re bound to meet in battle.  
                                                                                                And if he dies at my hand  
                                                                                                I’ll grieve, and go on.  
                                                                                                But nothing will ever be the same.

 

[ ](http://search.surfcanyon.com/search?f=nrl1&q=Dietrich%3A&partner=fastestfox)

**Author's Note:**

> Published in Issue 5, Diverse Doings


End file.
